Charmed: Life for the Halliwells 7
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: It's now the year 2014, so what will happen to the Halliwells this year? A nice gesture goes wrong? child services get's suspicious? A jail break? Let's just say this year will be the craziest yet. The only thing know for sure is that a new baby is to be born.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A crazy start to the New Year**

It was New Year's Eve and like every year the Halliwell's had planned a party. Prue Halliwell who was three months pregnant was helping her husband Andy set the table. Their three year old daughter Payton was playing with her one year old brother Preston.

Prue's younger sister Piper Halliwell was cooking the meal with her husband Leo. Their ten year old son Wyatt and six year old daughter Melinda were helping. Meanwhile their nine year old son Chris was watching TV in the living room.

Prue and Piper's younger sister Phoebe was changing the diaper of her newborn baby Patty. Phoebe's husband Coop was placing crystals around the house with the help of their two older daughters: P.J. age six and Parker age four. When Phoebe finished with Patty she placed her in the living room play pen then summoned Grams and her mother Patty from the dead.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe's younger half-sister Paige Matthews and her husband Henry were cleaning up the tooth paste their kids had put all over the sink. Their six year old identical twin daughters Tamora and Kat were in their room jumping on their beds. Their five year old adopted son Henry Jr. was watching TV with Chris. In her room Christy Jenkins was getting dressed for the party. The families' English springer spaniel Belle was following her owner P.J. around.

Shortly before five the party began when the guests arrived. Darryl and Sheila Morris arrived with their sons: Mikey age fourteen and Darryl Jr. age eleven. Then came Christy's sister Billie along with her husband Austin and their one year old daughter Ginny. Next to arrive was Phoebe's boss and close friend Elise who brought along her sister Rebecca and her six year old niece Alyssa. The last to arrive was Prue, Piper and Phoebe's father Victor Bennet and Paige's father Sam Wilder (who was a white-lighter.)

The party quickly started going downhill. Preston had bitten Patty who was crying on the top of her lungs and Preston was screaming because Prue was holding him and he didn't like it. Payton stole her teddy bear away from Parker who was playing with it. In Revenge Parker stole it back and hit Payton, which got her a time out. Henry Jr. was trying to play with his sisters who were ignoring him. So he began getting frustrated and smacked them on the back of their heads.

However after a few meltdowns, crying fits and time outs, the children were playing nicely with each other. As thing began to calm down it was time to eat. Everyone gathered in the kitchen for the toast before diving into the meal.

"I can't believe 2013 is already over, it has been one crazy year. Finding Billie's long lost sister and brining her home, adding baby Patty to the family with another on the way. Let us hope that 2014 will be calmer yet bring dreams alive, to 2014" Piper made the toast and raised her glass.

"2014" everyone else said as they raised their glasses.

After supper the children played with the occasional fight or meltdown. The adults talked with the occasional child discipline or baby caring. By eight baby Patty, Preston, Ginny, Payton and Parker were up in their rooms fast asleep. Then by nine Henry Jr. the twins, Alyssa, Melinda and P.J. were passed out as well. Wyatt, Chris, Prue, Phoebe and Coop made it till 11:45 then gave in and fell asleep in the living room.

"Ok Everyone it's time for the countdown" Henry stated.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Happy New Year's" Everyone shouted.

After that was over most of the guests went home or returned to the spirit realm. Billie, Austin and Ginny stayed at the manor overnight since both Billie and Austin were too tired to drive home. Everyone slept in the next morning, which for this family was highly unusual.

On Sunday night after the kids had gone to bed the adults gathered at the kitchen table as usual. It was time to go make the schedule for the following week, concerning who was staying home and work hours. They did this every Sunday to remain a structured household.

"Ok so I work on Tuesday from 8 to 4, Wednesday from 8 to 4:30, Thursday from 9 to 3, Friday from 9 to 5, and Saturday from 11 to 3" Prue stated.

"As usual my work schedule is whenever my charged call me" Andy said.

"I work on Monday from 8 to 6, I have Tuesday off, on Wednesday I work 8 to six, Thursday 8 to 5, Friday 11 to 8 and Saturday from 8- 9" Piper went over her schedule.

"From Monday to Friday I work from 7- 3 and that doesn't include time for marking, but I have Saturday off" Leo said.

"Well I have to be at the office on Monday from 8-4, on Tuesday from 6 to 3, I have Wednesday off, On Thursday I can work from home, on Friday I'm at the office from 7- 5, and on Saturday I can work from home" Phoebe informed.

"As usual I'm home all week" Coop reminded them.

"My only day off this week is Thursday" Paige stated.

"My only day off is Friday" Henry revealed.

"Ok so tomorrow Prue, Andy and Coop will be at home with the babies, on Tuesday it will be myself, Andy and Coop, on Wednesday Phoebe, Coop and Andy, on Thursday Phoebe will be here for emergencies and Paige will be here with Andy and Coop, then on Friday it will by Henry, Andy and Coop, on Saturday Phoebe, Coop and Andy" Piper stated and all agreed.

The next morning the working adults got up earlier than the others and got ready for work. At seven it was time to wake up the children. Wyatt and Chris got up by themselves and orbed down to the kitchen were they made themselves cereal. Prue got up and woke up Payton then had her orb them down to the kitchen where she made Payton her breakfast. Coop woke up Henry Jr. Parker and the twins and beamed them down to the kitchen. Andy got Melinda and P.J. up, beamed them down to the kitchen, got Preston and Patty out of their cribs and orbed down to the kitchen with them.

After breakfast the working adults left for work after hugging their children. Andy took the babies upstairs for diaper changes. Christy went to help him since she was bored being in her room all the time. The older kids went to get ready for school, while Prue and Coop had to help Henry Jr., Parker and Payton with this task.

Once the kids were ready to go Andy walked the elementary school kids to the bus stop. Coop drove Payton to pre-school while Prue was at the manor changing diapers. All of the sudden Prue felt sick and raced to the bathroom. Her morning sickness had been very bad so far in this pregnancy.

Prue returned to her room and continued with the diaper changed. By the time she was done and had the babies dressed and in the playpen Andy and Coop were both home. As Prue started the house work she had to race to the bathroom again. Since that morning wasn't agreeing with Prue, Andy took over the housework.

Usually with most of the adults a school and only two out of the twelve kids at home, things were usually calm and somewhat easy. However that day proved them wrong, starting with what came next. Prue managed to cog the toilet and when trying to fix it caused water to spray out onto everything.

Prue went to the cabinet for a towel but realized they were all in the hamper. Andy came along and collected the dirty towels. If any could make a washing machine explode, it was Andy. The entire basement was soaking wet and covered with laundry soap.

Back in the living room Prue and Coop heard the commotion of Andy yelling for help. So Coop placed Preston in the play pen with Patty and they raced to the basement. Both of them slipped and fell in water and soap, they covered head to toe in soap. In the living room Preston, who was going through a biting stage bit Patty making her cry.

Prue called a repair man to fix the washing machine then the adults went upstairs to check on the babies. Christy was already there. It looked like she was comforting baby Patty in her arms.

"Preston bit Patty" Christy told the adult and showed them the bit mark on Patty's arm.

"Oh my little devil, Christy would you mean keeping an eye on them while we clean up" Prue asked.

"Sure" Christy agreed.

Half an hour later Prue and the guys were in the living room playing with the babies. The repair man arrived and got the scare of a life time. While the repair man was fixing the washing machine Patty decided it would be funny to beam for the first time, right in-front of him. As he screamed Coop ran down and collected his daughter, then used his powers to wipe it out of the repair man's memory.

"Patty just got her beaming powers" Coop stated coming into the living room with Patty in his arms.

"That's not our biggest problem, we lost Preston" Andy stated.

"He orbed out and he's in the house" Prue said.

"And can't you sense him" Coop asked.

"No that's why it's a problem, the only place I can't sense is the underworld" Andy stated.

"Great just great, Patty revealed magic before she was even a month, and the baby is in the underworld, this is just wonderful" Coop stated.

Christy offered to take Andy down to the under wold since she knows it well. Andy agreed as long as Christy stayed at his side at all times. Down in the underworld the found Preston siting nearby a group of demons who looked clueless to his presence. To avoid startling Preston by orbing to him, Christy used her telepathy power to tell Preston they were there through thought. Preston looked over at them, smiled and orbed into his father's arms.

"Oh thank god thanks Christy for your help" Prue stated and took Preston into her arms.

"Preston Morris Halliwell what were you thinking! You cannot just orb to the underworld whenever you feel like it" Prue scolded her one year old.

"Prue do you honestly think he understands" Andy asked.

"Oh he better understand or his power will be binded for a year" Prue stated.

"Good news is the washing machine is fixed, and the toilet" Coop stated to lighten the mood.

At three Leo got home from magic school covered in food and garbage. He did not look like he had a good day at magic school at all. The others had to stop themselves from laughing.

"What happened to you" Prue asked.

"Remember Rusty, the trouble maker from my first year of teaching at magic school" Leo asked.

"How could we forget" Coop stated.

"Well it turns out he's a brother, he's a new student in my class" Leo revealed.

"Oh poor you, I'd give you a hug if you didn't smell like garbage" Prue said.

While Leo went to take a shower, Andy went to pick up Payton from pre-school. Prue went to the bus stop to pick up Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, the twins, P.J., Henry Jr. and Parker. Coop stayed at the manor with Christy, Leo and the babies.

When Prue and the kids arrived they were soaking wet. It had started to rain on their way home from the bus stop. They all changed clothes but didn't have any towel since they were in the dryer which wasn't working. Leo got to work on fixing the dryer when Andy arrived with Payton and they were wet as well.

From there things were down right crazy, the kids just didn't want to get along. Wyatt and Chris were the only ones behaving and were upstairs doing their homework. Melinda and P.J. we're doing their homework at the table until the twins started colouring on them. Then the twin fed Belle their homework as well as Melinda and P.J.'s homework.

"Oh come on really, telling the teacher the dog ate my homework never works even when it's true" P.J. whined.

"I'm telling" Melinda said.

"If you tell I'll turn you into a fish" Kat threatened.

Meanwhile Little Henry, Parker and Payton were fighting as well. Parker had used her new power of empathy to tell Henry was mad. Henry refused to admit it which caused an argument. When Payton told them to knock it off they started yelling at her.

"Hey what's going on" Leo asked.

"Henry Jr. is a big cry baby that's what" Parker stated.

"I am not a cry baby, you're a big liar" Henry Jr. stated.

"Am not" Parker screamed.

"Ok that's enough, rooms now all three of you" Leo ordered.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Coop and Andy had finally realized they were fighting. Tamora and Kat were sent to the magic proof room, which was Christy's room. As punishment Christy made them clean her entire room, and since they couldn't orb everything away, it was a good punishment. Andy wrote a note for their teacher explaining what the twins had done.

At four thirty Phoebe came home with take out. She and the others enjoyed chicken burgers and drinks from burger king. Paige and Henry both got home at five and Phoebe gave them their food. When Piper got home at six she had to re-heat hers.

Seven marked bath time starting with the younger ones. By seven thirty the rest of the kids were in the bathtubs. Since the kids refused to go sleep it was almost eleven when they finally fell asleep from throwing tantrums. Wyatt and Chris's hadn't refused to go to bed but couldn't fall asleep till eleven cause of the other kids. However Preston and Patty didn't go down until after midnight.

"All kids are asleep" Phoebe whispered to the others in the living room at 1:30 in the morning.

"Want to watch a movie or go to bed" Piper asked.

"Bed" everyone agreed at the exact same time without having to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Cupid love and a first date**

As soon as Wyatt woke up he raced over to the calendar on his bedroom wall. With a black marker he drew an x on February second. It was finally his eleventh birthday and he was having a party that afternoon. Belle walked into the room and received some pettings from Wyatt, she then walked over to Chris and licked his face to wake him up.

"Belle get off" Chris laughed trying to get Belle off of him.

To get away from Belle Chris had to orb to the kitchen. There Andy was at the table placing Preston in his high chair, Coop was feeding Patty on his lap, and Piper was cooking pancakes for breakfast. As Wyatt orbed down with Belle Chris seated himself at the table.

It wasn't long after when the rest of the family orbed, beamed or walked into the kitchen. Piper served everyone their pancakes then served herself. Piper caught P.J. tying to give Belle her pancakes and put the dog outside while they ate.

"Auntie Piper Belle is cold" P.J. stated.

"She's got a-lot of fur check under the furniture if you don't believe me" Piper stated.

"Besides I warned you Belle would be outside during meal times if you continued to feed her your food" Piper reminded her.

"Fine but this is why Belle doesn't like you" P.J. stated.

"That's ok I don't like her either" Piper stated.

"I mean I like her but she doesn't need to like me" Pier said when she saw P.J. was about to cry.

Shortly before noon Victor and Billie arrived to help out with the decorating. Austin wasn't able to make it to the party and Christy was occupying Ginny. Not long after Darryl, Sheila and Darryl junior arrived. It was only shortly afternoon when Wyatt's friends: Kennedy, Dakota, Austin and Carter arrived.

While the little kids played Wyatt and his friends talked about school. Chris had to play with the younger kids because Wyatt wasn't paying any attention to him. Preston and Ginny were having fun knocking each other over.

"So Prue how's the pregnancy going" Sheila asked.

"Well I'm starting to show now that's the only positive" Prue stated.

"Phoebe how's it going with Patty" Sheila then asked.

"Well she's not the worst baby we've had, she'll officially be two months on the 23" Phoebe stated.

For supper Wyatt helped Piper make homemade pizza. He was so proud of his cooking he wanted to be the one who served it. As usual some of the guests sat at the table and the others were in the living room.

After supper everyone was in the kitchen because it was time to bring out the cake. Piper and Leo came in singing while holding the cake. They placed the cake down on the table in-front of Wyatt who blew out the candle. After cake it was time for presents.

Two days before Valentine's Day Wyatt was at school watching a girl run around with her friends. Her name was Alexis and she was in grade five like Wyatt. She was pretty with long curly brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Seriously just ask her out already" Chris stated.

"I can't what if she says no" Wyatt asked.

"You'll never know if you don't ask" Chris stated.

"I guess you're right, here goes nothing" Wyatt stated.

"Hi Alexis" Wyatt greeted the girl.

"Hi Wyatt" Alexis replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for supper on Valentine's Day" Wyatt asked.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah like a date."

"Sure what time?"

"Five, meet me at my house" Wyatt stated.

"Ok, you live at the manor at the end of our street right" Alexis asked and Wyatt nodded.

The next morning the elementary kids arrived at school. P.J. got off the bus with her cousins and ran to the playground. There she was greeted by Ethan who scared her by jumping out from under the slide.

"Hi you're here" Ethan stated and hugged her.

"Oh no not this again" P.J. whined.

Ethan took her hand and led her over to the swings. P.J. got on one and Ethan started pushing her even though she know how to swing. Melinda, Tamora and Kat watched them amusingly.

Meanwhile in Kindergarten Parker was being chased by a boy in her class. She had no idea who he was, she didn't even know his name. All she knew was that he was after her and there was no escape.

"Ok Nathan leave Parker alone" Mrs. Wellington finally rescued Parker from the little boy.

In Grade one Ethan pushed Melinda out of her chair so he could sit beside P.J. Melinda got up and pushed Ethan out of her chair and sat back down. Ethan started crying which got Mrs. Canon to approach them.

"Melinda pushed me off the chair" Ethan tattle tailed.

"He pushed me off first" Melinda defended herself.

"I don't care who started it, both of you apologise" Mrs. Cannon instructed.

"Sorry" Melinda said with attitude.

"Sorry" Ethan stated with attitude as well.

"Now Ethan please return to your seat" Mrs. Canon said.

"But it's all the way over there, far away from my girlfriend" Ethan stated.

"Ethan you're six years old, way too young to have a girlfriend now return to your own seat" Mrs. Canon stated.

Since he refused to budge, Mrs. Cannon grabbed his arm and directed him back to his seat. As Ethan looked back at them Melinda and P.J. stuck their tongs out at him. Meanwhile things weren't going great for Parker either.

"Nathen I'm not your girlfriend" Parker told him for the 100th time.

"You don't need to lie, I won't tell mommy and daddy" Nathen said.

"Well I will" Parker warned.

"So they can help plan the wedding, great" Nathen stated.

During the entire bus ride home Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and the twins had to listen to P.J. and Parker complain about Ethan and Nathen. Wyatt wasn't really listening, she was too busy day dreaming about Alexis. Chris noticed his brother was up in the moon but didn't say anything.

At the manor P.J. and Parker told Coop about their boy problem. Wyatt told his parents about his date, he wanted to take her to Piper's restaurant. Piper agreed to save them a table for two.

On Valentine's Day Coop kept P.J. and Parker home from school. He wanted to begin teaching them about love and about what being a cupid was all about. It was the best day to teach them since love was all over the place and was at its strongest.

"Ok girls today we're going to go around town and I'm going to show you what we cupids do" Coop explained.

Coop helped his daughters put on their coats and boots, he decided to take along baby Patty just to give Phoebe a break. The four of them arrived at a local coffee shop under, but they were cloaked so they couldn't be seen by anyone except for those with magical blood. Coop pointed out a guy at one table looking at a girl at a table across from him.

"Ok P.J. what do you see" Coop asked.

"That guy keeps looking at that girl, but she's not looking at him" P.J. replied.

"That's right, now Parker I wanted to feel what the lady is feeling" Coop instructed and Parker used her power of empathy to do this.

"She's feeling nervous but she's feeling… I can't explain it" Parker stated.

"Tell me about the feeling" Coop instructed.

"It's warm and happy with a mixture of butterflies."

"Parker that feeling is love. That lady likes the guy who's looking at her" Coop explained.

Coop used her own powers to freeze everyone in sight. He then told P.J. to tell the girl to sit with the guy and take a chance. He then told Parker to tell the guy to take a chance as well and get to know her. Once the girls did this Coop unfroze everything.

The lady smiled as she got up and joined the guy at his table. The two of them introduced themselves to each other, then guy offered the lady free coffee. It was then time for a quiz for the girls.

"Ok so girls what do Cupids do?"

"We tell people what to do so they can find love" P.J. suggested.

"Kind of, Parker any ideas?"

"I think we help people take a chance at love, we guide them to each other" Parker said sounding much older than four.

"That's right good job girls" Coop praised his daughters.

Coop them beamed them back to the manor where he placed Patty in the play pen after removing her snow clothes. He brought P.J. and Parker up to his room and sat with them on his bed. He was about to explain how powerful and important love was.

"Girls there are many kinds of love. There's family love, that's the love between family member like mother and daughter" Coop started.

"Like father and daughter" P.J. added and Coop nodded.

"And sisters?" Parker asked and Coop nodded again.

"All kinds' aunts and nieces, brothers and sisters. Then there's friendship love, that's when we love and care about our friends but it's not romance love" Coop stated.

"What's romance love daddy" Parker asked.

"Like what we saw today. It's the love between two people who are not just friends, for example it's the way I love you mother, and how auntie Piper loves uncle Leo" Coop explained.

"And how Uncle Andy loves auntie Prue?" P.J. asked and Coop nodded.

"And how Uncle Henry loves Auntie Paige" Parker added.

Coop them explained that love was the most powerful feeling in the world. It was also the most important need in life. For no one could be happy without some type of love, whether it be parent to child, sibling love, friend love or romance love. The girls understood a lot more than Coop expected them too since they were so young.

"Daddy are we going to be cupids one day" Parker asked.

"What do you mean honey you're already part cupid" Coop asked.

"I mean as a job, like you before you met mommy" Parker explained.

"Well that's up to you sweetie, you'll always want to help your family and friends find love that's who you are, but that doesn't mean you have to do it as a job" Coop stated.

"You can have any job you want" Coop added

"Well only if it's not crime, I don't think you and mommy would be happy if I was a thief" P.J. stated making herself, Parker and Coop laugh.

That night Wyatt dressed up and waited for Alexis outside the front door. When she arrived he helped her into Piper's car. Before the date Coop had given Wyatt some advice on how to act on a date.

Piper pulled up at the restaurant and brought them to the table. One of Piper's waitress took their order and it was Piper who served them. Wyatt didn't really know what to say or do, Coop had only taught him up when they sat down.

However Coop wasn't going to let him down, he beamed in cloaked with P.J. and Parker. They approached the table where Wyatt and Alexis were sitting and eating silently. He watched them for a moment then froe the scene.

"Ok P.J. you tell Wyatt to be more confident and open."

"Parker I want you to tell the little lady to open up as well and start the conversation." The girls nodded and once they were done Coop unfroze the scene.

"So did you see Markus get busted in the hallway by Principal George today" Alexis asked Wyatt.

"I did, the look on his face when Principal George caught him was priceless" Wyatt stated and intimated the looked which made both laugh.

Coop and the girls stayed throughout the whole date keeping an eye on things. Wyatt and Alexis had a pretty good time. When they got up to leave Coop froe the scene again.

"P.J. tell Wyatt to help her put on her coat and to open the door for her" Coop instructed and unfroze the scene.

Wyatt grabbed Alexi's coat and put it on her. When they reached the door he opened it for her then followed her out. Coop and the girls watched them leave with Prue after giving Wyatt some last advice, for the good night kiss.

"Well girls out mission is complete, you've survived your first Valentine's Day as cupids, congratulations" Coop stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Good luck, bad luck- sorry for the short chapter**

Melinda ran off the bus before her brothers and cousin could catch up. She was over excited about her birthday party that was going to start any minute. She felt like she had been waiting for her seventh birthday for two years.

When they arrived home some of the guests were already there. Billie and Austin were talking with Christy about how her adjustment to life was going. Christy was bouncing baby Ginny up and down on her knee. Darryl and Sheila were talking amongst themselves. Victor was talking to Leo about a joke he had seen on face book, but Leo didn't even know what face book was.

"Hi birthday girl" Billie said getting up when Melinda arrived home.

"Hi Billie" Melinda stated and gave her a big hug.

Not long after Elise and Alyssa arrived, Elise was babysitting Alyssa for the day. Melinda's other friends soon arrived afterwards. Melinda didn't know who to talk to or play with first, so she just started a game of charades even though she barely knew how to play and wasn't very good.

After supper and cake it was time for presents. Melinda got quite a few expensive gifts that year. She got her first lap top, an I pad and an I pod. She only got her witch presents after the guests went home. She got a new cauldron since her last potion melted her old cauldron, and a magic doll house of the manor. The leprechauns also gave her a gift, a small vile of luck.

The next day Melinda was in class bored out of her mind. The teacher was going over their homework for that night before the final bell rang. Once Mrs. Cannon went over the homework she reminded everyone they had a test the next day.

"I'm so going to fail this test" Alyssa said as she packed her bag beside Melinda.

"I'm sure you'll do great, I'm not worried."

"Wow you're Brave Halliwell, real brave" Alyssa stated and the girls parted ways.

The next day before class Melinda had Alyssa accompany her to the bathroom. She wanted to give Alyssa just a tad of good luck for the test since she was still worried. Melinda told her to turn around so she could tie her hair for her. When Alyssa turned around Melinda sprinkled only a little bit of good luck on her then tied Alyssa's hair into a pony tail.

On the way out of the bathroom Alyssa tripped on the garbage box, but Melinda didn't think anything of it. Alyssa than ran into a locker beside the classroom door. On her way to her desk Alyssa tripped on her own shoe laces.

Mrs. Cannon passed out the test then allowed the students to begin. Melinda went through it with no trouble and was the first to hand it in. Alyssa on the other hand was struggling with it.

"Melinda did you do something to Alyssa" P.J. whispered.

"I just gave her some luck for the test" Melinda stated.

"Are you sure you gave her good luck" P.J. asked and Melinda shrugged.

The next day Mrs. Cannon handed back the tests which had all been corrected. Melinda got a perfect mark as did P.J. The twins got a fair mark, but Alyssa got an F. She had even spelled her own name wrong, Alesa instead of Alyssa.

"Moms going to kill me" Alyssa sighed.

"I'm so sorry Alyssa" Melinda apologised.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything" Alyssa said.

When she got home that day she threw her bag into the closet and informed Leo she was going to visit the leprechauns. When she arrived she was greeted by five of them. She wanted to know why the luck was bad luck instead of good.

"You gave me the wrong kind of luck" Melinda stated.

"Well that can't be right we checked the luck, as long as you used it on yourself it should have been good luck" one leprechaun stated.

"I used it on my friend Alyssa to help her with her test" Melinda revealed.

"That's why, we put a spell on the luck to make sure only you could use the good luck in case a demon got a hold of it" the leprechaun explained.

"So what do I do" Melinda asked.

"Don't worry it will wear off on it's on, your friend will be fine by tomorrow."

The next day at school Melinda convinced Mrs. Cannon to allow Alyssa to re-write the test that day. Alyssa was still very nervous but good a really good mark. Melinda went home that day knowing that she had helped Alyssa after all.

Melinda knew how proud Alyssa had made her parents and aunt. She had overheard Elise tell Phoebe about it by the front door of the manor. She was proud of Alyssa too she was a lot smarter then she gave herself credit for. Melinda was also happy none of the adults had found out about what she had done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Social services on the case- sorry it took so long I got suspended from school and was grounded.**

Payton was in the kitchen helping Piper make her birthday cake. Payton was officially four years old and felt like she was now a big girl. Prue and Andy couldn't believe their oldest baby was already four, and that they would have three children in just three months.

Victor, Billie, Austin and Ginny were the first guests to arrive as usual. Next came Darryl and Sheila, followed by all of Payton's friends from pre-school and their parents. Everyone gathered in the living and as usual the kids played while the adults talked.

"So Prue how's Payton been doing" Victor asked wanting his usual update.

"Well I really think she's ready for kindergarten in September" Prue stated.

"She's really exciting about the baby too" Andy added.

"Speaking of babies, Phoebe has life with Patty" Billie asked.

"Well she's almost four months old now, still horrible at night but overall she's ok" Phoebe stated as she fed Patty her bottle.

"Prue, how's the pregnancy going" Sheila asked.

"Worst one yet, I'm six months now and I'm always hungry and moody" Prue stated annoyed.

"Billie, how's Ginny" Prue asked.

"Fine, she's walking and knows a few words, she's so affectionate" Billie stated.

"And she loves Auntie Christy" Christy stated.

"How's Preston" Billie asked.

"Walking, talking and full of energy" Prue stated.

"Ouch, he's what a year and seven months" Billie asked and Prue nodded.

"Wow it goes by fast right, Ginny's already a year and nine months" Billie stated.

Piper then noticed something that hadn't happened before. The Halliwell/Mitchell children were only playing with their siblings except Payton. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were reading, Tamora Kat and Henry Jr. we're playing with blocks, P.J. and Parker were colouring. Piper turned on the camera and recorded it for memories since this didn't happen usually, they usual played with those closest to their age.

As usual there was pizza for supper then cake came next. Afterwards it was time for Payton to open her presents. Again as usual she got: dolls, clothes and books. After the party she received her very first witch supplies. This included: her first cauldron, her own collection of potion ingredients, and small gifts from magical creatures like fairy dust and sleeping dust.

One week later Paige was in her office at social services when she overheard a conversation. One of her neighbours was talking with Paige's boss. Paige couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm here to report an unusual amount of children living under one roof, and it's not a group home" the neighbour reported.

"The last name of the family, and how many children" Paige's boss asked.

"I've counted eleven children, and the mother is pregnant, I believe they go by Halliwell" the neighbour stated.

"Hold on, Paige come in here please" Paige's boss summoned.

"Mrs. Langton this is Paige Matthew she lives with the Halliwell family, and three of the children are hers" Paige's boss stated.

"I live with my sisters each are the mother of three of the children" Paige stated.

"Well that's not all. Countless of times I've heard explosions coming from their house, and sometimes glass breaking and screaming even."

"Well I'll look into it in that case" Paige's boss explained.

That afternoon the entire family were called down to social services. Paige's boss had to write down all the members of the household's names, ages, birthdates and jobs. Once he was done he had to go over them with the family to make sure there was no mistakes.

"Prudence Halliwell, born October 28th, 1970, age 43. Married to Andy Trudeau, mother of Payton and Preston Halliwell, and you're six months pregnant with your third. Your occupation is photography at 413 magazine."

"Piper Halliwell, born August 17th, 1973, age 40. Married to Leo Wyatt, mother of Wyatt, Christopher and Melinda Halliwell. You own your own restaurant called the Halliwell's."

"Phoebe Halliwell, born November 17th, 1975, age 38. Married to Coop Halliwell, mother of Prue Johnna, Parker and Patty Halliwell. You're the advice columnist for the local newspaper made at the bay mirror."

"Paige Matthews, born August 2, 1977, age 36. Married to Henry Mitchell, mother of twin Tamora and Katalina Mitchell, and adoptive mother of Henry Mitchell Junior. You work for me here as a social worker."

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, born February 2, 2003, age 11. Son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, oldest brother of Christopher and Melinda Halliwell. Attending the fifth grade at Westcott Elementary school."

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, born October 8th, 2004, age 9 and a half. Son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, middle brother of Wyatt and Melinda Halliwell Attending the fourth grade at Westcott Elementary school."

"Melinda Phoebe Halliwell, born March 4th, 2007, age seven. Daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, younger sister of Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell. Attending the first grade at Westcott Elementary school."

"Tamora Piper and Katalina Billie Mitchell, born May 6th 2007, age six years and eleven months. Identical twin daughters of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, adoptive older sisters of Henry Mitchell Junior. Attending the first grade at Westcott Elementary school."

"Prue Johnna Halliwell, born November 13th, 2007, age six and a half. Daughter of Phoebe and Coop Halliwell, oldest sister of Parker and Patty Halliwell. Attending the first grade at Westcott Elementary school."

"Henry Mitchell Junior, born June 15th 2008, age five years and ten months. Biological son of Kristina Peters and Christopher Mercer, adoptive son of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, younger adopted brother of Tamora and Katalina Mitchell. Attending senior kindergarten at Westcott Elementary school."

"Parker Elise Halliwell, born August 12th, 2009, age four years and eight months. Daughter of Phoebe and Coop Halliwell, middle sister of Prue Johnna and Patty Halliwell. Attending junior kindergarten at Westcott Elementary school."

"Payton Angel Halliwell, born April 14th, 2010, age four. Daughter of Prue Halliwell and Andy Trudeau. Oldest sister of Preston and unborn Halliwell. Attending little Dolphins pre-school."

"Preston Morris Halliwell, born September 17th 2011, age one and a half. Son of Prue Halliwell and Andy Trudeau. Middle sibling of Payton and Unborn Halliwell. Currently too young to attend any form of education or career."

"Patty Victoria Halliwell, born December 23 2013, age four months. Daughter of Phoebe and Coop Halliwell, youngest sister of Prue Johnna and Parker Halliwell. Currently too young to attend any form of education or career."

"Christy Jenkins, birthdate unknown, age unknown. Temporarily living under the Halliwell roof."

After getting down everyone's information Paige's boss scheduled a house inspection in four days. As soon as they arrived back at the manor they needed to plan. If anything went wrong Paige could lose her job and the children could all be taken away.

"Ok Christy in-case of an episode, which I know is very rare now, you'll have to stay with Billie" Piper declared.

"I know, I'll go call her now" Christy stated.

"It's on a school day which takes care of half the children, however we need to find somewhere for the babies so they don't use any magic around Paige's boss" Phoebe pointed out.

"No problem, I'll take them to magic school with me" Leo stated.

"We need to hide all the super natural things, including demons" Leo said.

"I'll write up a spell to make all the magical items invisible and I'll set up crystals" Coop offered.

"Ok just got off the phone with Billie, she'll pick me the night before" Christy informed coming back into the room.

Christy's episodes barely ever happened anymore, when they did however they were caused by her traumatic past. The Elder and Angels of destiny said she would have to live with this. Mortals can be affected by this as well so it wasn't magical enough to worry about.

The night before the house inspection the kids had to clean out their room and pack up all their magical items. They packed it all up in boxes which were put in the attic so Phoebe could cast the spell Coop wrote. Once everything magical was in the attic Phoebe casted the spell.

"From everything that glows to flies, hide everything magical from a mortal's eye."

To see if it worked they brought Henry into the attic. He look around but couldn't see anything magical, not even the book of shadows. They brought in little Henry as well and Even Darryl and his family. All of them said they couldn't see anything magical in sight.

Victor took Preston and Patty to his apartment, he was going to watch them for the day instead of Leo bringing them to magic school. This also allowed the entire family to make the house shiny and clean without having to worry about taking care of the babies.

The mom's took care of the kitchen and living room, the dads took care of the adult bedrooms, attic and back yard. Wyatt and Chris cleaned their room then helped Payton clean hers. Melinda cleaned hers on her own and refused anybody's help. Tamora and Kat did as they were told for once and cleaned their room, they knew how serious the situation was. Henry Jr. cleaned his and didn't want any help, he was the most independent of the kids. P.J. and Parker cleaned up their room.

The next morning the kids got ready as usual and Piper walked them to the bus stop. Coop drove little Payton to pre-school and arrived home at the same time as Paige's boss arrived. When they went in everyone else was in the living room waiting.

"Ok I guess we'll start in the living room, where are the youngest 2 and Christy" Paige's boss asked noticing they should be there.

"Preston and Patty are with their grandfather, we thought it be easier to do this without them. Christy had planned to spend the day with her sister and niece and didn't want to cancel" Piper explained.

"Alright fine, everything looks ok, this play pen is up to date and safe" Paige's boss began the inspection.

"These movies are kid appropriate, it's a good idea to keep adult movies out of the reach of the kids" Paige's boss said.

They then moved on to Christy's bedroom which was still in the magic proof room. Paige's boss just cheeked for a window which he found, as well as any drugs or other items of that type. He didn't find any drugs or weapons so they moved on to the kitchen.

"Well I've never seen so much food and dishes so that's a check, there's a window in here good. Also the sharp knives and other tools are locked up, all good in here."

As they walked back into the living room Patty orbed into the play pen. Piper settle but quickly directed Paige's boss up the stairs. Paige orbed the infant back to Victor then joined the others.

"Alright this bathroom is clean and healthy, so who's' bedroom is this" Paige's' boss asked.

"Mine and Leo's" Piper answered.

Paige's boss checked the bedroom for drugs and weapons but didn't find any. He then moved on to the next bedroom on the second floor. This bedroom was Phoebe, Coops and Patty's which was clean and appropriate. The last bedroom on this floor was Paige and Henry's. Piper had to freeze the room when the closet door opened.

Andy took baby Preston out of the closest and orbed him back to Victor. Piper then unfroze the room and it seemed as though Paige's boss hadn't noticed the infant. Paige's boss ok the room and they moved on to the third floor.

"This P.J. and Parker's room" Phoebe stated and opened the door.

"First age difference check, P.J's six and Parker's four yep that fits the age difference of sharing rooms" Paige's boss stated.

"What is the age limit on sharing room" Paige asked.

"Children of the same gender can share rooms up to six years of age difference, children of opposite genders can share rooms up to 4 years of age difference until the older one reaches the age of 12" Paige's explained.

"Alright one window check, a secure bed for each check, everything looks good" Paige's boss stated as Belle came running into the room.

"Oh this is our dog Belle, she's very friendly and house trained" Paige introduced.

"That's fine, moving one whose room is this?"

"Tamora and Kat's" Paige informed.

"Window check, secure bed for each check, room is clean and healthy" Paige's boss stated.

Next room was Henry Jr's room, and again Paige's boss checked for a window and secure bed. He found both and declared the room was clean and healthy. Next was the third floor bathroom which turned out clean and healthy. They then moved onto the fourth floor.

"This is Wyatt and Chris's room" Piper stated.

"Age limit check, window good, bed for each check, everything is good here."

"This is Melinda's room, she used to be on the last floor but was recently moved back here" Piper stated.

Paige's boss once again checked for the window and safe bed which he found. The room was also clean and healthy. They then went into the last bedroom on the third floor, Payton's room. Everything was good and before moving on to the forth the floor, Paige's boss checked the bathroom. Which again was healthy and clean and had the required toilet and bathtub.

"So this is my and Andy's room, we're sharing it with Preston for now" Prue stated then added "this was Melinda's old room."

"I see the window good, no dangerous objects Preston can get a hold of, crib is up to date and safe, all is good here."

"This is going to be Preston's room as you can see its being painted at the moment" Prue stated in the door way of the second room on the fourth floor.

"I'm assuming the children and babies are not allowed in here because of the paint fumes" Paige's boss stated.

"Of course not, and I haven't gone either, Andy has been painting the room" Prue stated.

"I'm almost done, I'll be moving in the furniture a week after it's complete" Andy explained.

"And the new baby will sleep where?"

"In our room, until she's two, then she'll go in the room across the hall" Prue said.

"That's fine, and the bathroom is all good to."

Paige's boss then asked about the explosions, yelling and items breaking. Piper stated with some many kids things break. Phoebe said they try not to yell at the children but sometimes it's needed. Coop and Henry explained the explosions where from their lab in the shed, they told him they liked to experiment but always kept the shed locked and don't allow the children to go near it.

"Also none of the chemical are extremely dangerous, the worst will give you a headache for an hour if you don't wear safety googles" Henry stated.

When they left the manor to check out this lab Paige casted a small spell to create this made up labatory in the shed. Paige's boss examined the chemicals and security of them and of the shed and examined the lock on the door. He then stated there was no problem and it was simply a misunderstanding.

"What a relief that could have been horrible, crazy, uh oh, awkward and hopeless situation" Henry remarked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Prison break**

At noon Paige and Henry were failing to convince the twins not to wear their party dresses during lunch. They were having spaghetti and they knew the twins would make a mess. The twins were just too excited for their seventh birthday party to begin, and didn't want to change. So they compromised and the twins were given a messless sandwich for lunch.

Shortly before one the first few guests arrived, they were: Elise and her niece Alyssa, Billie Austin and Ginny, along with Sam. Victor was invited to attend but didn't feel right going when the twin's real grandfather would be there. So he arranged to take them out for supper the next day.

"HI dad glad you made it" Paige stated and hugged her dad.

"Good its still dad, I was worried I had been gone to long" Sam stated as the twins and little Henry came running in.

"Hi birthday girls, hi buddy" Sam greeted his grandchildren.

"Grandpa come see the pictures we made at school yesterday" Kat stated and tugged Sam's arm.

Sam smiled and followed the girls into the kitchen to see their picture. Not long after Darryl and Sheila arrived, this time their sons came along since they were bored. Darryl Jr. usual only came to Wyatt's birthday parties since they were friends, however Mikey didn't usually attend the birthday parties.

"Hey Mikey, happy 15th birthday, we got you a card" Piper said when entered the living room, his birthday had in late April.

"Thanks" Mikey thanked them and sat by his parents.

"Here Darryl Jr. this is your birthday card, you're going to be 12 next week right" Piper asked, Darryl Junior nodded and took the card from Piper.

Paige called the twins into the room when their friends arrived. The twins Rosie and Lily were the only ones to bring along their parents who were a bit over protective. Tamora and Kat joined their friends in the living room as did the rest of the kids. Prue came in with Preston and let him crawl around on the floor with Ginny. Coop came in with almost five month old Patty and placed her in the playpen.

"So what have I missed with the twins" Sam asked asking Victor's usual question.

"Not much has changed with them, they're still little terrors" Paige stated.

"Although they have been better behaved at school since they started the first grade…let's not jinx it" Henry stated.

"Prue's how's the pregnancy going" Sheila asked.

"Seven months and no more morning sickness. I am always tires still and have weird food cravings" Prue replied.

"How's baby Patty" Billie asked.

"Better now she's still up a lot in the night but she's pretty calm" Phoebe replied.

"Preston's just over his biting stage" Prue stated.

"It just so happens Ginny's started her biting stage, which reminds me Christy watch out for that" Billie told her sister who had just picked up almost two year old Ginny.

"Wow time is going by fast now. I'm already seven months pregnant, Patty's five month old, Ginny will be two in two months and Preston is one and 8months old" Prue suddenly realized and the other's nodded.

The children were getting along alright. Wyatt and Chris were up in their room having time away from the screaming kids. Melinda, P.J. and the twins were running around with their friends but weren't actually playing any kind of game. Henry. Jr., Parker and Payton were playing quietly with Henry Jr.'s train set. Preston was with Patty in the play pen both were napping. Ginny was on Christy's lap as usual and was talking a little bit.

"Are you having fun" Christy asked her niece.

"Yes I am" Ginny replied.

Later on was the usual events of the party. First was supper which was just pizza since no one felt like cooking? The cake came and the twin's blew out the candle. Finally it was time to open their presents then the party lasted another hour.

Four days later the elementary school got a new social worker. Principal George wanted all the students to drop by her office and meet her even if nothing was wrong. The first class to go down was the first grade class, the student to go in was Melinda.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Amber what's your name" the social worker asked her.

"Melinda Phoebe Halliwell" Melinda replied.

"How old are you Melinda?"

"I turned seven in March."

"Melinda I'm going to as you a few questions."

"First are you happy at home?"

"Yes" Melinda replied.

"Are there any problems at home?"

"I can't answer that"

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed."

"Well you can tell me anything in this room."

"Ok every week my mommy, daddy, aunts and uncles have to help good people get away from demons, but sometimes the demon break into our house" Melinda revealed.

"Are your mommy and daddy social workers?"

"Well Auntie Paige is, but they fight demons because they're witches, I'm part witch and part white-lighter."

"You like to play witch?"

"No I don't play witch I am a witch have been since I was born" Melinda stated.

"What do you like to do at home" Mrs. Amber asked still assuming she was just pretended to be a witch.

"Well I like to play dolls, play with big brothers and cousins. I like to dance and make potions and vanquish demons" Melinda stated.

When Melinda got home from school that day, Leo received a phone call after returning home from magic school. It was Mrs. Amber and she wanted to set up a meeting with Leo and Piper concerning Melinda. She stated it wasn't anything to serious but should be discussed.

So the next day after Wyatt, Chris and Melinda entered Mrs. Amber's office after school. They sat down across from her at the desk waiting for Piper and Leo. Wyatt and Chris had just given Melinda a lecture for telling Mrs. Amber their forbidden family secret.

"Hi Melinda, are these your brothers" Mrs. Amber asked.

"Yep this Wyatt he's eleven, and Chris will ten in October" Melinda replied.

"Hi, are you Mrs. Amber" Piper asked when she and Leo arrived.

"Yes I am."

"I'm Piper Halliwell, Melinda's mother, and this is my husband Leo" Piper introduced themselves.

"As you already know Melinda has a creative imagination, especially when it comes to pretending she's a witch" Mrs. Amber stated and Piper shot Melinda a look.

"I'm a little concerned however, she seems to really believe this and was telling me about demons breaking into the house every week" Mrs. Amber continued.

Mrs. Amber took a piece of paper from her purse and placed it on the table. It was a drawing she had asked Melinda to draw. Melinda had been asked to draw about what usually goes on at home. The pictures was dived into by a black marker. One side was normal with a bunch of kids and the dog running around with the adults trying to stop it. However the other side was filled creepy looking demons that looked like real demons a-lot.

"Wyatt did you let Melinda watch that horror movie" Leo asked and gave him a look to tell him to play along.

"Dam busted sorry, but she said she could handle it" Wyatt played along.

"There's a reason they put age limits on movies son" Leo stated.

"Melinda has been in age major witch stage, Leo and I have been taking her to a therapist" Piper lied.

At the end of the week the adults had a situation downtown. Paige orbed them and spotted four demons ganging up on the innocent. The innocent was a male who looked to be in his mid-twenties. The demons after him were just lower level demons causing trouble.

Once they finished vanquishing the demons they heard sirens. Two police cars stopped in-front of them and two officers got out of each car. They ordered the sisters to put their hands above their head. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were then arrested for attacking the innocent. It turned out someone had reported a gang of four beating up the innocent, and they happened to be the only ones in sight.

"Ok you have one phone call" the sheriff stated and passed them a phone.

"Hello" Chris answered the phone.

"Chris it's mom I need your help, your aunts and I were arrested" Piper informed.

"What do you want me to do" Chris asked.

"Tell your dad to come to station" Piper requested.

Moments later Leo came down to the station with Darryl who had happened to be at the manor. Leo and Darryl both tried to convince the sheriff to release them from prison. However the sheriff would only realise them if they paid the bail fee which was way too expensive.

So Leo orbed back home and made a plan with Wyatt, Chris and Christy. The plan was the boys were going to break them out of jail. Leo was going to distract the sheriff and officers then erase their memories of the sisters being in jail. Once he told them the plan Leo and the boys orbed to just outside the police station.

Leo and Christy went into the police station and found the sheriff at his desk eating a donut. Christy used her power of telepathy to communicate to the boys through thought. She told them the coast was clear, so Wyatt and Chris orbed to the cells.

"Now boys this is a onetime thing, I do not give you permission to break people out of jail" Piper stated.

Paige was already out of jail and was with Wyatt and Chris. The three of them orbed Prue, Piper and Phoebe out of the jail cell. The adults orbed back to the manor while Wyatt and Chris went to tell Leo and Christy they were out. Leo used some memory dust and erased the Sheriff's memory so he wouldn't remember them being there.

"We have got to pick better timing and think about these little things" Paige stated.

"Oh so now you think of that" Coop stated.

"I can't believe I taught my boys how to break people out of jail" Piper said.

"Well compared to teaching them to vanquish demons, jail breaks are nothing" Phoebe stated.

Before sending the kids off to bed that night Piper and Leo needed to talk with Melinda. Melinda knew how important it was to keep the family secret. However since she had spilled the secret she needed to be shown what happens when mortals find out.

Threw Melinda's crystal ball Leo and Piper showed her the time Phoebe was burned at the steak. They then showed her the time Piper was shot. Melinda got the message and promised never to spill the secret again. The things she saw weren't scary compared to demons, but it was scary to know what can happen when magic is revealed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Granny wants a visit**

While the kids were at their last day of school, Henry was in his office at work. Paige was with him since it was her day off, and they had Henry Jr. with them because being in kindergarten he only went to school every other day. While Henry was finishing a phone call Paige had just returned with little Henry from getting lunch.

"Excuse me" a familiar women stated by the office door.

"Mrs. Peters" Paige stated pushing her son behind her.

"So is this my grandson" Mrs. Peters asked looking at Henry Jr.

Mrs. Peters was the mother of Henry Jr.'s biological mom Kristina. Mrs. Peters hadn't even connected them or shown any interest in the boy in the almost six years he had been alive. Paige didn't answer her and kept her son behind her.

"It's alright Mrs. Matthews, I'm not here to take him away from you" Mrs. Peters stated seeing the look on their faces.

"What do you want then" Henry asked stepping beside his wife in-front of their son.

"It took me a few years to cope with losing Kristina in that alley" Mrs. Peters began.

"I always planned on at least meeting my grandson, that's all I want, to meet him and spend time with him every now and then" Mrs. Peters continued.

Mrs. Peters explained that she wanted Kristina to give up the baby, but she had planned for the baby to live with her sister. She never wanted him out of their lives completely. She just didn't want Kristina raising him at such a young age.

"Well honey what do you think" Henry asked looking at Paige.

"Well Henry will be six this Sunday, I think it should be up to him" Paige decided with her eyes glued on Mrs. Peters.

Henry stepped aside so Henry Jr. could come forth. Paige and Henry kneeled down beside him and whispered in his ear who that woman was. Henry Jr. looked Mrs. Peters up and down not sure what to decide.

"My birthday party is this Sunday, you can come if you want" Henry Jr. decided at last.

"Sure I'd love to come" Mrs. Peters decided.

Paige gave her the details then walked her out. Once she was gone Paige orbed home with Henry Jr. They found Phoebe and Coop on the couch with baby Patty, who was then almost six months old.

"Anyone else home" Paige asked as Henry Jr. ran up to his aunt, uncle and cousin and sat down on the couch beside them.

"Andy's upstairs with Preston, in their room" Phoebe stated.

Paige orbed up to Andy, Prue and Preston's room and orbed Andy down to the living room. She sat them down on the couch and sent Henry Jr. upstairs to play with Preston. Once they were out of ear shot, Paige told Andy, Coop and Phoebe about Henry's biological grandmother wanting to be in Henry Jr.'s life.

They agreed with Paige's decision to allow Henry Jr. to choose whether or not he wanted to be in contact with his biological maternal grandmother. Paige then called up Piper and Prue, both of which also agreed with her. Afterwards Paige orbed to magic school and interrupted Leo to get his opinion. Leo also agreed with her then returned to his students.

"What do you think" Paige asked Billie later that day when she brought Christy home from their visit.

"I think its fine, he deserves to be able to know who is biological family is" Billie stated then left after a hug.

"Are you ok with it Paige" Christy asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"How many people did you ask for their opinion? I think maybe you have a problem with it and are looking for someone who thinks it's a bad idea" Christy stated and left Paige to her thoughts.

That night Paige was in bed by eleven but couldn't sleep. She was kept up pondering over Christy's question, did she have a problem with her son seeing his biological grandmother? Around one Paige felt the urge to talk about it and orbed downstairs. The door to the magic proof room was open, which meant Christy was still up.

Paige knocked on the open door which caught Christy's attention. Christy let her in and closed the door behind them. Christy sat on the edge of her bed while Paige made herself comfortable on the desk chair.

"So what is your problem with Henry seeing his grandmother" Christy asked after reading Paige's thoughts.

"I don't really know, there's a part of me that's telling me not to let him" Paige stated.

"Could it be you're scared he'll like her better and want to live with her, since he would be in an all mortal family where he would fit in better" Christy asked.

"I want Henry to know where he comes from, but this had made me realize how fast Henry's growing, and I'm not ready to let go just yet. I'm not ready for him to go out there and find out who his real family is" Paige explained.

"Paige you know he'll always love you as his mother" Christy stated.

"I know, it's more of he's growing up and I don't want him to grow up to fast. It's just hit me, I'm the mother of seven year olds and an almost six year old. Once their all grown up they won't need me anymore, so what if Henry grows up, finds who he is and doesn't come back home" Paige said.

"Oh believe me they'll always need you. Especially when the twins need you to bail them out of jail and when Henry needs you to protect him from some evil demon" Christy stated making them both laugh.

Paige and Christy hugged then Paige went back to bed with her husband. Christy was a completely different person which was finally clear to everyone even Piper. As her eyes closed Paige realized her son needed and wanted this. She would just have to battle one step of her kids growing up at a time.

That Sunday Henry raced down the stairs as soon as he woke. It was nearly ten in the morning and he was the last to eat breakfast. At noon the first guest to arrive was Mrs. Peters, so Paige brought her into the living room and called over Henry Jr. The rest of the kids and adults watched as Henry Jr. properly met one of his biological relatives for the first time.

"Henry is your biological grandma, she's the mommy of your real mommy" Paige introduced.

"Hi Henry it's very nice to meet you" Mrs. Peters stated and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too" Henry Jr. replied.

Not long after Henry got distracted when the rest of guests arrived. As the adults talked and the children played, Paige told Mrs. Peters everything there was to know about Henry Jr. Billie then asked for Prue's update on her pregnancy.

"Short version, being 8 months pregnant sucks" Prue replied.

"When's your due date" Billie asked.

"July 14th" Prue answered.

"Wow that's close to Ginny, hers is on the 12th" Billie reminded them.

"So what name have you chosen for the baby" Sheila asked.

"You know the rules, I don't reveal the name until the baby is born. However I will finally tell you the baby is a…GIRL" Prue finally announced after driving everyone crazy by not telling them

For supper Paige and Henry made Henry Jr.'s favourite meal, rice and cooked boloney. After supper everyone gathered in the kitchen. Paige and Henry came into the kitchen sinning while holding the birthday cake. They placed the cake down on the table in-front of Henry Jr., who blew out the candle after making a wish. That night after most of the guests had left, Henry Jr. had some questions for Mrs. Peters.

"What was my mommy's name" Henry asked sitting on Mrs. Peter's lap on a kitchen chair.

"Her name was Kristina" Mrs. Peters replied.

"Was she pretty?"

"Yeah she was very pretty, would you like to see a picture?" Henry Jr. nodded so Mrs. Peters reached into her pocket, pulled out her wallet, and gave Henry the picture of Kristina that she kept in her wallet.

"You were in your mommy's tummy in this picture."

"What was she like?"

"Well she was very funny, always told the best jokes. She was also good in school and had lots of friends."

"Would you like to keep the picture" Mrs. Peters asked and Henry Jr. nodded.

That night before going to bed Paige helped Henry Jr. place the picture of Kristina in his small photo album. He then crawled into bed and Paige tucked him in. Henry then held out his arms for a hug and received a nice warm one.

"I love you mommy" Henry Jr. told Paige as she turned out his light.

"I love you too baby boy" Paige responded and closed the door after leaving his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Billie's life- sorry it took so long, I've been babysitting a 14 month old**

At six thirty in the morning on July 5th the entire Halliwell/Mitchell family were at the hospital. Coop was sleeping in one chair with Patty and Preston sleep against his chest. Phoebe was sleeping on his shoulder beside with his arm around her. Piper was sitting on Leo's lap both of them were sleeping as well. Wyatt and Chris were both laid out on three chairs fast asleep. In-between them was Melinda who was also fast asleep. Henry had the twins sleeping against his chest, his shoulder was being used as a pillow by Paige, who was being used as a pillow by Henry Jr. P.J. and Parker were snuggled up together fast sleep on a chair in a sitting position. Payton had fallen onto the ground during the night, she had been sleeping on a chair snuggled up with Christy.

In the delivery room Andy was passed out on a chair beside the hospital bed. Prue was still in the bed after thirteen hours of labour. Her baby was yet to be born still and she was starting to get inpatient. That's when the nurse came back into the delivery room.

"Ok you're ready to start pushing" the nurse said.

"Finally, ANDY WAKE UP" Prue snapped and Andy instantly woke up.

Fifteen minutes later back in the waiting room, the family was starting to wake up. About three minutes after that the nurse walked into the waiting room. The family all looked at her hoping it was for them.

"You all the Halliwell family" the nurse asked them and they nodded.

"Ok any direct family adults may come meet the baby" the nurse stated.

This meant Piper, Phoebe and Paige, who all followed the nurse still drowsy from having just woken up. In the delivery room Prue and Andy were together on the bed holding a tiny baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. Prue looked up at her sister and smiled as they entered.

Prue wanted to wait till the whole family and friends were there to announce the name. So Piper, Phoebe and Paige just took turns holding the newborn baby girl. Half an hour later, the nurse allowed the guys and children to come and see the baby. It only after another hour went by that the guests including Christy were allowed to join. Billie was holding Ginny in her arms with Austin and Christy beside her. Darryl and Sheila were there but their sons were not present. Victor also came to meet his new draughter of course.

"Everyone I would like to introduce the newest Halliwell, say hi to…Paris Destiney Halliwell" Prue stated.

On the morning of her second birthday, Ginny crawled out of bed and entered her parent's room. She got onto their bed which woke up both Billie and Austin. The three of them smiled at each other and Ginny snuggled up in-between her parents.

"Good morning, do you know what day it is" Austin asked his daughter.

"My birthday" Ginny replied.

"That's right, who's coming to your party today" Austin then asked.

"Auntie Krissy" Ginny said mispronouncing Christy as usual.

Billie picked up the phone off the night table beside her and tapped the screen twice. The phone turned on and on the lock screen she saw the time. It was seven ten in the morning, the usual time that Ginny woke them up.

"Alright baby girl, let's get you some breakfast" Billie stated picking up her giggling toddler.

Austin followed Billie and Ginny out the room and into the kitchen. Austin began pouring cereal and milk into bowls as Billie placed Ginny in her high chair at the table. Billie sat down on the chair on Ginny's right as Austin entered the room holding three bowls of cereal. He gave the bowl of dry cereal to Ginny, then served the other two to Billie and himself. As usual Ginny threw the spoon onto the floor and ate with her fingers.

"Thank you" Ginny told Austin through her telepathy power. Ginny sometimes mixed up actual talking with telepathy

During breakfast Ginny wanted milk in her cereal which was unusual. Austin poured just a bit of milk into her bowl of cereal then sat back down. A few moments later, as though she forgot there was milk, Ginny dumped the entire bowl over her head. Ginny laughed and clapped as cheerios and Milk fell from her hair to her pajamas.

"Not funny" Austin said picking her up.

Austin brought Ginny to the bathroom while Billie cleaned up the milk and cheerios off the high chair, table and floor. In the bathroom Austin removed the soaking wet clothes off Ginny and ran the water in the bathtub. Once the water was at a good temperature Austin put the plug in to fill up the bathtub. Once that was done Austin helped Ginny into the bathtub.

In the Kitchen after removing the cheerios, Billie had a face cloth and was washing the high chair. She then put the dirty dishes into the sink. Afterwards she brought the dirty face cloth into the bathroom where Austin was giving Ginny a bath.

As Billie dumped the face cloth into the hamper, Austin dumped shampoo into his hand. He put it in Ginny's hair and began washing it as Billie left the room. Once the shampoo was well into her hair Austin grabbed a plastic container out of the bathtub. He scooped up some water with it and Ginny pushed her head back. Austin dumped the water of the container through Ginny's hair to get the shampoo out. Five times of doing this did the trick.

Austin then put conditioner in her hair. As he mixed it in Ginny rubbed her entire body with soap. Once both of these jobs were done it was time for another rinse. Austin rinsed out the conditioner and Ginny used another container to rinse off the soap. Austin then rubbed soap all over Ginny's back, which she couldn't reach herself.

Once he rinsed off her back Austin let her play in the bathtub for a few minutes. During this time Austin helped Billie clean up the kitchen and living room. In the bathroom Ginny was playing a game she made up on the top of her head.

"What you want" Ginny asked an invisible costumer.

"A sundae" Ginny said in a deeper tone.

Ginny scooped up water in the container and placed the bar of soap in it. She then squirted the shampoo out of the bottle into the container. She pretended to sever this sundae then dumped in back into the bathtub. A few minutes later Billie entered the bathroom.

Ginny pick up of the toddler out of the tub. She then wrapped her up in a towel and sent her to Austin in her room. As Ginny left the bathroom Billie unplugged the bathtub and cleaned up the bottles and soap. In her room Ginny found her dad picking out her birthday drees from her closet.

"I thought I smelled a clean princess" Austin said when he spotted Ginny.

Austin removed towel off his daughter and helped her into a diaper. He then helped her put on her nylons and Ginny was able to put on her dress by herself. Austin then sat on the edge of Ginny's bed and had her stand up in-front of him. He brushed through Ginny's long blonde tangled wet hair after towel drying it. That's when Billie came in to tie her hair, which is something Austin didn't know how to do.

Billie tied Ginny's hair into two pony tails on the side, while Austin cleaned up her room which was covered in toys. Once this was done it was around nine in the morning. Ginny was allowed to watch a movie in the living room while Billie and Austin cleaned up the rest of the house. Ginny decided to watch her favourite movie Tangled.

As the movie came to an end and the house cleaning was done it was almost eleven thirty. Ginny's birthday party started at noon. It was a good things everything was set up because Austin's family arrived only five minutes later.

Austin's mother Anna and his father Zac arrived alone. Austin's older brother Caleb arrived with his new wife Daisy. Austin's younger sister Nancy arrived with her daughter Sophie who was then ten years old. The next one to arrive was Christy who been orbed there by Paige to give them heads up of screaming kids about to enter.

Andy orbed in Prue who was holding Preston in one arm and holding Payton's hand, Andy wasn't able to come because he decided to stay home with Newborn Paris who was too young for a party. Leo orbed in with Piper, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Coop beamed in with Phoebe who was holding seven month old Patty, and P.J. who was holding Parker's hand. Paige then orbed in with both Henrys and the twins.

"Wyatt, Chris, you remember my niece Sophie right" Austin asked and the boys nodded and waved to her.

Watching Ginny bring all her toys into the living room and everyone diving into the food, made Billie and Austin wonder why they had bothered cleaning. As the children played nicely together the adults talked about Ginny. Everyone of course wanted the update on adorable little Ginny who was loved by all.

"We've decided to start potty training her next month" Billie informed.

"At the same time we're going to start her on sippy cups" Austin added.

"I thought you already started her on sippy cups" Prue asked as she gave Preston his sippy cup of apple juice.

"We tried but she wasn't interested" Billie replied.

That's when the first fight broke out between Chris and Melinda. They were playing together with dolls and apparently Melinda was being to bossy. Leo gave them a moment to sort it out on their own then stepped in.

"Chris she's seven you're almost ten" Leo pointed out.

"She's bossing me around dad, telling me I can choose one outfit for the stupid doll" Chris whined.

"If it's a stupid doll then are you playing with it" Leo asked.

"If I don't Melinda said she'll turn me into a doll, and that was not fun when Payton did it" Chris stated.

"Oh the joys of raising children who could easily vanquish each other or use each other as toys" Piper remarked.

"Melinda I ban you from turning Chris into a doll, Chris doesn't have to play with you" Leo stated.

"Fine" Melinda agreed and stuck out her tongue at her brother."

"Chris just remember…you're too old to take part in such childish behaviour" Chris reminded himself.

Ginny and Preston were playing together which caught the attention of Billie, Austin, and Prue. Ginny was still in her biting stage and Preston was in his hitting stage. The two of them weren't usual a good match for long. As expected Preston hit Ginny for taking his Sippy cup, and in revenge Ginny bit Preston, they were now both crying and screaming.

Prue had Paige orb in a strong metal magic proof cage right there in Billie's living room. Prue placed her almost two year son in the cage and locked the door. Ginny simply went on the time out chair in the corner of the living room.

"What? Desperate times call for desperate measures, don't judge me" Prue stated as she sat back down.

"So you punish your son as if he was a demon" Billie asked teasing her.

"Well if he acts like a demon he gets punishment like one. Besides I vanquish demons so this is nothing" Prue replied.

After two minutes Paige orbed away the cage which freed Preston. Preston wasn't causing any more trouble after that. In-fact they made it all the way till supper without a fight. That's when Tamora and Kat caused up unnecessary drama with Parker.

"Parker why are you drinking pee" Kat asked.

"It's not pee it's lemonade" Parker corrected her.

"No I can smell it from here, it's obviously pee" Tamora insisted.

"No it's not" Parker argued.

"Don't deny it Parker, everyone has a weird thing they like to eat or drink" Kat stated.

"Seriously girls, knock it off" Paige stated

"You never let us have any fun" Tamora whined.

"That's what mothers are for" Paige replied.

"Daddy isn't mommy being unfair" Kat asked Henry.

"I plead the fifth" Henry stated, which was one of his most common catch fazes when dealing with the twins.

After supper it was time to bring out the cake. Billie and Austin turned out the lights so they could light the candle. They then came into the kitchen carrying the cake sinning the birthday song.

After cake it was time to open presents. Ginny got the usual gifts for two year olds. Books, toys, movies, clothes and games like tick tack toe. About an hour after that it was getting late so the party ended and the guests went home.

It was already seven at that time, so Ginny put her toys back in her room as Billie and Austin cleaned up the kitchen. Once the toys were put away, the leftover food was in the fridge, and the dirty dishes were in the sink it was Ginny's bedtime. Billie's carried Ginny all the way to her room to get her into pajamas.

Billie helped Ginny out of her party clothes and into a new diaper. Ginny then put on her pink Minnie mouse night gown on by herself. Billie turned Ginny's ponytails into braids to keep her hair from getting tangled during the night. Ginny then crawled into her big girl bed (which she had gotten three months before.)

Austin joined them holding Ginny's favourite bedtime book. Billie and Austin sat with Ginny on her bed and Austin read her the book. Ginny then lied down on her pillow and Billie tucked her in. After hugs and kisses from both Billie and Austin Ginny said the three magic words.

"I love you."

"Love you too baby" Austin and Billie replied and turned out her light.

Austin closed Ginny's bedroom door as he and Billie left her room. They went to the living room and watched an adult's movie as usual before bedtime. After the movie ended Austin went to bed but Billie had one last thing to do before joining him. She quietly opened Ginny's bedroom door and peered inside her room. When she able to tell Ginny was fast asleep, Billie closed the door and went to bed too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Birthdays and Wiccanings**

By the time noon arrived Parker was ready for her fifth birthday party. She was already in her patty dress with her hair brushed, whereas the others were still in pajamas. This party was a birthday party for Parker, Piper and Paige whose birthday was each in August.

The party started at one and the first guests were Parker's friends and their parents. Then came Billie, Austin and Ginny, followed by Elise, Rebecca and Alyssa. Victor arrived shortly after followed by Darryl and Sheila who were the last to arrive.

As always the kids played together while the adults talked. Wyatt and Chris were being mature and colouring in colouring books. Melinda, P.J., Tamora, Kat and Alyssa were playing puppies with Belle. Henry Jr. was playing with the birthday girl and her friends. Payton was attempting to play with eight month old Patty who was more interested crawling around on the floor. Preston and Ginny were together and getting along for the first time since they were newborns.

"So what's my update on Parker" Victor asked even though he's around all the time.

"Parker is one unique child to say the least. She is stubborn and hates being told what to do" Phoebe stated.

"Parker is strong minded and is devoted to her beliefs and opinion, when she makes up her mind there's no changing it" Coop added.

"How's it been with Pairs so far" Sheila asked.

"She's such an easy baby, never makes a fuss" Prue stated happily.

The birthday parties didn't usually have a theme or activities planned. The children preferred to entertain themselves and the adults were happy just talking amongst themselves. The only downside was the kids tended to get into more fights and arguments during these types of parties.

"Owe don't hit me Preston" Payton screamed.

"That's my toy" Preston stated.

"Preston, you have to share" Andy told him.

Preston wasn't in the mood to share that day, and paid no attention to his father. Payton gave up and joined Parker and her friends. Around supper time, Phoebe and Piper made Parker's favourite meal, chicken nuggets and rice.

After supper it was time to bring out the cake. Prue wasn't able to eat any because Paris was screaming for her attention in the play pen. Prue wasn't that hungry Anways and decided to skip cake when she finished with Pairs.

That night Piper and Leo had no problems getting Melinda and the boys to sleep. Paige and Henry had no problems with Henry Jr. as usual, and they were surprised when the twins went down without a fight. Phoebe and Coop didn't have any problems getting P.J. and Parker to sleep.

However Phoebe and Coop did have trouble with Patty. Once her parents turned off the light, Patty started screaming and crying because she didn't want to go to sleep. Even with the light on as soon as Coop and Phoebe went to sleep, Patty had a hissy fit.

Although Prue and Andy got Payton down without a problem, it wasn't the same for Preston and Paris. Preston kept orbing out of his crib and into his parents room. Paris found this amusing and did the same, which meant she had just gotten her orbing powers. After two hours, Prue and Andy gave up with Preston and let him sleep with them, but they did manage to get Paris to sleep in her crib.

The next day was Wednesday and the kids were in school. Patty, Preston and Paris were all napping, and for once Belle wasn't causing any trouble, she was sleeping as well. This meant Prue, Andy, Phoebe, Coop, Piper, Leo, Paige and Henry were bored.

"I just realized something" Prue stated.

"Will it give us something to do" Paige asked with a sigh.

"We need to have a wiccaning for Paris" Prue informed.

"That's true, and you know what? We never had a wiccaning for Patty either" Phoebe recalled.

"Yea, we'll have them today, but it will have to wait another hour till the kids are home" Piper said.

Two hours later grams was summoned as the elementary kids got home and Coop came home with Payton. Everyone gathered in the attic and prepared themselves for the Wiccanings. Patty was going first since she was older than Paris.

Prue was hold Paris standing beside Andy who was holding Preston, Payton was standing in-front of them. Beside Andy was Piper who was standing beside Leo, their children stood in-front of them. Beside Leo was Phoebe who was holding Patty standing beside Coop, P.J. and Parker stood in-front of them. Beside Coop was Paige who was beside Henry, their children stood in-front of them.

Gram went to the book of shadows and summoned the Matriarchs of the Halliwell family. Once they were all there Grams turned to face them. Then as usual she told them was happing.

"A new child has born into our family, our legacy" Grams then turned around and held out her arms, Phoebe came forward and gave Gram Patty. Grams then faced the Matriarchs holding baby Patty.

"We pledge to be with this child. This beautiful girl always. Apart but never separate. Free but never alone. She is one of us and because of that we will bless her with all of the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family Patty Victoria Halliwell" Grams stated.

"Blessed be" Grams said.

"Blessed be" the Matriarchs said.

"Blessed be" the living adults said.

"Blessed be" the children said.

Grams then gave Patty back to Phoebe and took Paris into her arms. She then once again turned to face the Matriarchs.

"Another child has born into our family, our legacy" Grams began.

"We pledge to be with this child. This beautiful girl always. Apart but never separate. Free but never alone. She is one of us and because of that we will bless her with all of the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family Paris Destiney Halliwell."

"Blessed be" Grams said.

"Blessed be" the Matriarchs said.

"Blessed be" the living adults said.

"Blessed be" the children said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **So it begins**

Like every year the wonderful summer vacation ended and the first day of school came. Wyatt, Chris and Henry Jr. woke up with alarm clocks and orbed/walked down to the kitchen. Melinda and the twin's had to be woken up by their parents. P.J. and Parker were woken up by Belle jumping on them like on most mornings. Payton was woken up by Parker and then woke up Preston.

After breakfast it was time for the children to get ready for school. Once that was over and done with the children lined up by the front door. As they got on their shoes, and bags Leo got the camera.

"Here are the school children of 2014. In grade six we have the king of the playground…Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. In Grade five we have the king of awesome… Chris Perry Halliwell. In Grade two we have the unforgettable four…Melinda Phoebe Halliwell, P.J. Halliwell, and Kat and Tamora Mitchell. In grade one is the kid who knows how to run the hallways…Henry Mitchell junior. In her last year of kindergarten is the beaming queen…Parker Elise Halliwell. In her first year of kindergarten is the angel's blessing…Payton Angel Halliwell. In his first year of pre-school is the terrific toddler…Preston Morris Halliwell."

Once the dramatic moment of 2014 was out of the way it was time for school. Piper walked Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, P.J., Kat, Tamora, Henry, Parker and Payton to the bus stop. Meanwhile Prue, along with two month old Paris, Dropped off Preston at pre-school. Andy then returned from a charge and took Paris so Prue could get to work. Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Henry went off to work as well. Andy, Coop and Paige stayed at the manor to care for Paris and almost nine month old Patty for the day.

When they got to school, Wyatt and Chris dropped off Payton and Parker at the kindergarten fenced in play area. They then joined found Dakota and joined her on the playground. Melinda, the twins', P.J. and Henry Junior played imaginary horses together.

Like every year when the bell rang the children lined up by the front doors. Then all the teachers called the names of their students and had them line up in-front of them. Wyatt was in the grade six/seven split class with Mr. Quintin because of his advanced grades. He was upset when found out Carter and Dakota were in the regular grade 5/6 split class.

Chris also had advanced grades so he was in Carter and Dakota's class with Mrs. Lauren. Melinda, Tamora, P.J. and Kat were in Mr. Andrews's second grade class. Henry Jr. was in Mrs. Cannon's first grade class. Once this was all sorted out the children followed their teachers to their classrooms.

Wyatt sat down beside Kennedy, and Chris sat beside Dakota. Chris was a bit upset he wasn't in Wyatt's class, since last year he enjoyed it. Melinda, P.J. and the twins were told to sit in the front of the room near Mr. Andrews' desk, turned out their reputation proceeded them. Henry Jr. sat in the front of the classroom and wasn't beside anyone.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen welcome to grade six" Mr. Quintin's stated.

"As you know first order of business is attendance" Mr. Quintin continued.

"Wyatt Halliwell!"

"Here" Wyatt said and raised his hand.

"Chris Halliwell" Mrs. Lauren called out taking her classes' attendance.

"Over here" Chris stated with his hand up.

"Melinda Halliwell" Mr. Andrew's called out.

"Here" Melinda replied.

"Are you the little sister of Wyatt and Chris Halliwell" Mr. Andrews' asked curiously and Melinda nodded.

"And I'm their cousin" P.J. added.

"And what is your name?"

"P.J. Halliwell" P.J. replied.

"Katalina Mitchell!"

"Here"

"Tamora Mitchell"

"Here."

"Well, I don't think I've ever had a set of twins in my class. This year I have two sets of twins" Mr. Andrews's commented.

In senior kindergarten Mrs. Hudson had the children sit down on the magic carpet, where she took attendance. Mrs. Wellington did the same with her junior kindergarten class. In pre-school Mrs. Grace had the children sit on the carpet an introduced themselves. Then in each class the teacher went over the rules then the announcements came on.

During first period Wyatt was working on using adjectives in sentences. Chris's class started off with science and Chris worked on question sheet using their text books. Melinda, the twins and P.J. were writing about there summer. Since they had the same summer they worked on it together. Henry Jr. was learning addition.

In senior kindergarten Parker was sitting at the blue table and was tracing 1's in her work book. In junior kindergarten Payton was sitting at the orange table and was tracing A's in her work book. In pre-school Preston was colouring a dinosaur picture. At home Paige was doing the basic house work while the guys fed, Changed and dressed the babies.

At the elementary school it was time for the first recess of the day. Wyatt and Chris reunited and played with Dakota, Kennedy and Carter as usual. Tamora and Kat were off playing with Rosie, Lily, P.J. and Melinda. They offered Henry Jr. to join them but he refused. Instead he sat down against the wall of the school building and watched the other children play.

In the fenced in play area Parker and Payton were chasing each other around. In Pre-school Preston as outside in a fenced in play area. He was on time out for pushing another students off a scooter he wanted. At home Paige was still doing the house work, Andi was out with a charge, Henry was helping with clean up, and the babies were in the play pen napping.

During second Period Wyatt was being taught short division, he didn't find this challenging. Chris was working on adding pro nouns to his sentences. Melinda, the twins and P.J. we're working learning subtraction. Henry Jr. was with his class in the gym playing freeze tag. He felt uncomfortable playing with the other children at first but slowly got used to it.

In senior kindergarten Parker was drawing Belle as best she could, she even managed to write Belle's name on the bottom of the paper. In junior kindergarten Payton was enjoying story time. In pre-school Preston was on time out again for hitting a girl with blocks because she accidently knocked them down. At home Andi was back and changing the babies, Phoebe got home and switched places with Paige who went off to work due to an emergency call, Coop was starting the laundry.

During third period Wyatt's class joined Chris's class in the gym. The two classes played a game of soccer together. Melinda, the twins and P.J. were learning basic social studies. Henry Jr. was working on forming sentences.

Parker was working on writing her name in her work book, but spelt it Parkr. Payton was working on art, she was trying to draw her new baby sister. In Pre-school Preston was finally playing nicely with another boy. At home Paige was back but Phoebe stayed because Andy had another charge to tend to, Coop was still doing laundry and Paige was making lunch while Phoebe cared for the babies who were both requiring attention.

It was then lunch time at the elementary school. Wyatt ate his turkey sandwich and blueberry granola bar, he drank his orange juice. Chris ate his turkey sandwich and cinnamon granola bar, and drank his apple juice. Melinda ate her turkey sandwich and strawberry granola bar, she drank her grape juice. P.J., and the twins also had turkey sandwiches, different flavoured granola bars and different juice boxes. Henry Jr. had a turkey sandwich but had a yogurt instead of a granola bar, and he didn't want his juice.

Parker and Payton both had a turkey sandwich as well, along with cinnamon granola bars and apple juice. Mrs. Grace provided Preston his lunch of crackers, yogurt, apple slices and a little milk cartoon. At home Phoebe went back to work when Andi arrived home. Paige, Andi and Coop ate macaroni and cheese while feeding the babies on their lap, Patty had baby food and Paris just had a bottle of milk.

The rest of the day went on and the children had a good first time Andy and Prue were concerned when they found out Preston had been very ruff with the other children. They hadn't realized Preston's roughness was that bad.

On the morning of September 17th, the kids got ready for school and catched the bus as usual. However Preston wasn't going to pre-school that day. This was because it was Preston's second birthday.

Since Preston wasn't very nice with other children, the guests were mainly adults. The only children that came were Ginny and the boy Preston had be-friended at pre-school, and of course the babies were there as well. Darryl, Sheila, Billie, Austin and Victor attended this party. Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry had all taken the day off.

Preston played nicely with Ginny and his friend Alexander, Prue and Andy were surprised by this. The adults talked as the toddlers ran around. Belle was having fun chasing the little ones, the babies were watching from inside the play pen. Phoebe eventually ley Patty crawl around the floor, but Paris was still two young for this.

"Alright what's my update on Preston" Victor asked.

"Let's just say he's a little terror. He's very rough and stubborn" Prue stated.

"He's refusing to potty train, however he dose you sippy cups now" Andy added.

"Nothing much has changed with Pairs' Prue stated knowing someone would have asked.

The party was still going on when the other kids got home from school. As expected it got chaotic and was filled with fights and tantrums. By supper everyone was too tired to cook, so they just ordered pizza. Pizza was the only food everyone agreed on.

During supper most of the kids were getting grumpy. When it was time for cake Preston actually refused to blow out the candles because he was in a bad mood. He lasted long enough to open his present before completely losing his mind when he was told he couldn't use his new baby bike while the party was going on. So after presents the party ended and Preston was sent straight to bed.

(The wikia page is almost ready, I will be updating it after the last chapter of each book.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A Halloween in the life of Darryl (I'm sorry it took so long) and yes Christy still lives at the manor.**

When Chris woke up on his birthday he just couldn't believe he was already ten years old. He woke up in the happiest mood ever and orbed down to kitchen. He was the last one up as usual and said good morning to everyone, even Belle.

"Uh Chris, did you get into the book of shadows?" Piper asked not used to Chris being in such a good mood.

"No mom, I'm ten today so I'm just happy" Chris shouted.

"Well can you be happy a little quieter" Melinda sked with her hands on her ears.

When come around Chris's party began when his friends showed up. Kennedy, Dakota, Austin and Carter were first to arrive, along with Zoey who Chris' hadn't played with since kindergarten but invited anyways. Victor, Billie, Austin and Ginny were next to arrive. Then came Darryl and Sheila, but their sons stayed at home.

Chris was talking with his friends excitedly. Melinda, P.J., Kat, Tamora, Henry Jr. and Parker were playing with blocks. Payton was looking through a picture book with Patty on her lap, Preston was beside them looking at the book as well. Three month old Paris was sitting on Prue's lap. Wyatt was being so grown up and talking with the adults.

"So what's my update on Chris" Victor asked.

"He's still short tempered, but is very friendly and helpful" Wyatt stated.

"Thank you Wyatt" Victor thanked considering it cute Wyatt wanted to join the adults.

"He's still highly advanced in his schooling" Piper stated proudly.

"He's starting to mature quite a bit too" Leo added.

"So Phoebe how's Patty" Billie asked.

"Well she's ten months old now and has taken her first steps" Phoebe replied and glanced at Patty playing with her cousins.

"Aww cute, and how's baby Paris" Billie asked Prue and Andy.

"She's three months old and gave us her first smile yesterday" Andy informed.

"So how are you enjoying school Chris?" Darryl asked.

"It's great, I'm finally in the middle grades" Chris replied.

"What do you mean" Darryl asked.

"Well kindergarten to grade 4 are the younger grades, grades 5 and 6 are the middle grades, and grades 7 and 8 are the oldest grades" Chris explained.

"What grades are your boys in" Coop asked.

"Darryl Jr.'s in grade seven, Mikey's in grade ten" Sheila replied.

For supper Piper made Chris' most recent favourite mean, spaghetti and meatballs. Everyone gathered at the table or living room and Pip along with Leo and Phoebe served them. Again after supper was over it was time for the cake. Those who were in the living room gathered in the kitchen.

Piper and Leo came into the kitchen carrying the cake that had lighten candle in the shape of a ten. Piper and Leo walked over to the table with the cake while singing the birthday song. They placed the cake on the table in-front of Chris who blew out the candle.

After cake it was time for Chris to open his presents. Chris mostly got video games, clothes and books, and a skate board. As usual after all the guests had left Chris got his magic presents. This included: fairy dust, more ingredients, a new caldron, and a magic type writer that could make the stories come to life. Chris was told never to let anyone use the type writer.

Two weeks before Halloween Darryl and his family returned home from a long day of shopping. Like every year they were throwing a Halloween party for their family and friends. The family placed all the shopping bags by the front door and gathered at the kitchen table.

"Alright time to assign tasks" Darryl stated.

"Mikey you'll be in charge of decorating the house, make it scary but not too scary" Sheila instructed.

"I know mom, I decorate every year" Mikey reminded her.

"D.J., you'll be making the guests list again" Sheila instructed and Darryl Jr. nodded.

"I'll making the food, and Darryl you'll be doing everything else" Sheila stated.

The only one who needed to do his task right away was Darryl Jr. So he went up to his room and sat at his desk. He opened his lap top and printed off some Halloween invitations he found on google images. Once they were printed out Darryl Jr. got a black permanent marker and wrote on them invitations.

"Dear Halliwell's, Mitchells and whoever else is there, you are all invited to the Morris Hallowell party. The party begins at six p.m. and will be held at 1215 Wendy Street. Please wear your costumes to the party."

Darryl Jr. Also added a list of the fun activities planned. He made about twenty of these invitations and mailed them afterwards. Halloween was one thing he and Mikey both loved despite their ages.

On Halloween morning the Morris family began getting ready straight after breakfast. Mikey dumped all the decorations into boxes in the living room. Sheila pulled out all the ingredients and pots/pans. Darryl went off to work, he went set the music when got home before supper.

Mikey turned on his cell phone and blasted his music. He placed the phone on the nightstand by the TV, and got to work decorating. He and Darryl Je. Started off by decorating the living room, then moved on the outside of their house. Sheila began with the candy and other treats.

By noon Mikey and Darryl Jr. were done decorating both outside the house and the living room. Sheila was done with the small treats. The boys began decorating the kitchen while Sheila began making the turkey. This was completed by the time Darryl got home, by then it was 5:30. The turkey was on the stove cooling off.

At 6:15 Mikey stood by the front door to assist the guests. A couple a minutes later a bunch of their family arrived. At 6:35 the Halliwell/Mitchell family arrived, and Mikey took the coats and hung them for them. Darryl Jr. the came to the door in his Freddy cougar costume, he took over while Mikey went to change into his costume. Mikey dressed up a Jason, the one with chain saw.

Once all the guests had arrived the party started with just music, dancing and talking. At 7:10 the games began, starting with bobbing for apples. Piper and Paige were got into too much of completion during this, and Henry along with Leo and to separate them.

The next games was wrap up the mummy. This game was done by choosing a partner and wrapping them up in toilet paper in one minute. Kat was the only one who was able to accomplish this, so she won that game.

The next game was bucket toss, the players had to toss candy and try to throw them into their Halloween bucket. This proved to be a challenge for everyone. In the end it was a tie between Mikey and Coop, and since he's an adult Coop let Mikey have the prize.

After a few more games it was time to eat, so everyone gathered in the kitchen or living room. They stuffed their mouths with the turkey, stuffing, corn, mashed potatoes and variety or drinks. After the main meal was over, everyone either got into the desert or went back to dancing.

At nine it was time for the last event before the party ended, the costume contest. This year the prize was a goblin statue. Everyone who was interested in the prize line up in-front of everyone else. Darryl allowed Mikey and Darryl Jr. to choose the winner.

The boys walked down the line of contests paying attention to every aspect of their costumes. One by one they dismissed people until there was only three left. One was their cousin who was dressed in a very well dome homemade devil costume. The second was Melinda who was dressed as lamb. The third one was P.J. who was dressed as Princess Belle. Mikey then whispered something to Darryl Jr. who nodded in agreement.

"This is tuff all your costumes are great, but the winner is…P.J. Halliwell whose dressed as Belle from beauty and the beast" the boys announced and gave her the statue.

"That you all for coming this has been a great Halloween. Drive safely and have a good night" Sheila stated and the crowd began to leave.

That night P.J. put the gobbling statue beside her bed and got into bed. Phoebe and Coop came along to give P.J. and Parker their hugs goodnight. Coop asked P.J. if she was sure she wanted the statue to stay in the room at night, it was a creepy statue.

"Daddy I see worse things almost every day" P.J. pointed out, and Coop nodded in agreement, it was true after all.

 **Again sorry it took so long I broke my arm while hanging out with my sister at the playground. If you enjoy seeing the life of my other characters, like this chapter and Ginny's birthday chapter, and would like me to continue this time to time let me know. I know one of you asked to see more of Billie, which why I do the month of July (Chapter 7) in Billie's perspective. Also if there's another Character you'd like to see a "day in the life" of let me know, remember to tell me the character's name (first and last if possible, unless it's a common character.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

 **The two greatest birthdays**

This year P.J. didn't want to have a birthday party. This was because she was very shy and didn't have much friends. Instead she wanted a day out with just her parents, grandparents and grams. So Phoebe arranged a fun day, they were going to the aquarium, the inside animal zoo, the reptile house and skating.

After breakfast P.J. put on one of her favourite dresses and met her mom in the attic. Grams and Patty had already been summoned. The four of them headed down to the living room where the rest of the family were, there they waited for Victor.

"Wait I changed my mind" P.J. stated looking at her sister, and said "I want Parker to come too."

Phoebe agreed and Parker quickly went to get dressed. By the time she came down ready to go, Victor had just arrived. P.J. and Parker gave him a hug, the then the seven one of them left the manor. The other adults were going to babysit baby Patty for the day.

First they had an arranged tour at the reptile house, and their tour guide was waiting from them at the front desk. P.J. was so happy to be there she gave the tour guide a hug.

"Sorry about that" Coop said pulling P.J. off the tour guide.

"It's ok, I'm guessing you're the birthday girl?"

"Yes, I've seven now" P.J. informed proudly.

"Anyways hi, I'm your tour guide for the day, my name is Amelia" the tour guide stated with a smile.

Amelia went over the basic rules and expectations then the tour began. They saw all kinds of reptiles and amphibians such as different kinds of frogs, lizards, turtles… The girls got the pet some of them the reptiles, even a baby alligator. They also good to feed some of them, which Parker loved and P.J. found gross. At the end of the tour P.J. and Parker both got to pick out one souvenir. P.J. picked out a children information book on all the reptiles. Parker picked out an alligator slinky.

Next they went to the inside zoo, they had an arranged tour guide here to named Zack.. This was an inside place that had animals such as rabbits, monkeys, and other small animals that could be kept inside during winter. As soon as the girls saw the bunnies their focus was on nothing else.

"Can we keep one" Parker asked pointing to a sign that said the bunnies were for sale.

"No, if I bring any more animals in the house Auntie Piper will send me to Timbuktu" Phoebe replied, and the tour guide laughed thinking it was a joke, however the others knew Piper would actually send her there.

When they were looking at the monkeys Parker was imitating them. This must have offended one of the monkeys because it stuck its tongue out at her. This instantly put a stop to Parkers' imitation of them.

"Moneys are so rude" Parker stated as the moved on.

When the girls got bored they went out for lunch, but not to a restaurant. They had a picnic outside in a large field that was very far away from the zoo. Of course Grams and Patty didn't eat anything since they're dead and unable to eat.

While they eat Grams and Patty told them funny stories about life in the spirit realm. They seemed to be more gossip there than in real life. P.J. knew she was different from the other children, she knew death wasn't the end just another new beginning that was ended by being born into a new life, which only happened to mortals.

"So how does it work exactly, being reborn" P.J. asked.

"Well every time a woman in life is pregnant, the elder chose one of the mortals in the spirit realm to reborn to that pregnant woman" Grams explained.

"How do the Elder chose whose reborn to who" Parker asked.

"Well the Elders have a file of everyone in the spirit realm, they try to match personalities. You know everyone has similar personalities and fears in every life" Patty replied.

Most children wouldn't have understood this one bit, maybe not even some adults. However P.J. and Parker were wise beyond their years. This was due to having magical blood, all magical children are smarter and wiser then mortal children. They also learn faster than other children do, this part of being part of the magical world was rewarding.

After lunch the family went to the aquarium, this time they didn't have a tour guide and were free to roam around. P.J. was in love with all the different kinds of fish and other species there. Patty even caught Parker trying to steal one of the gold fish.

It wasn't long after when the girls were getting tired of walking around. Parker was complaining it smelt bad simply because she was tired. So Phoebe and Coop decided to end it short and brought the girls to the souvenir shop. Parker and P.J. were both cranky are were fighting over one toy, Grams solved it by pointing out there was two of the same toy.

P.J. was so tired she didn't want to go skating anymore, and Parker was half asleep. So the adults decided it was the end of the birthday celebration and the beginning of nap time. P.J. had good day though and was happy having special time with her parents, grandparents and, Grams and sister without the other children around.

Two days later it was phoebe's birthday, she was then thirty nine years old. For her birthday she went out with Billie, Christy, Darryl, Sheila and Elise. What she didn't know was back at the manor the family was setting up for her surprise birthday party.

Phoebe and her friends went to see a new action movie which turned to be pretty good. Afterwards they went out for coffee and talked about parenting gone wrong. Which was stories of when they no idea what to do or did something that made it ten times worse. For Elise her stories were about her babysitting her niece Alyssa and things went wrong.

The last thing they did before going back to the manor was skating. Phoebe loved to skate and even knew a few moves. Billie and Christy showed off the figure skating moves they had learned from their childhood lessons. Phoebe had a good time just hanging out with the adults and not having to worry about where her children were and what they were doing.

At the manor Henry Jr. and Payton were in charge of keeping a look out for Phoebe and the others. When they arrived at the house Payton went around screaming "They're back!" Piper turned out all the lights and the entire family hid.

"Hmm they must have gone out" Phoebe stated when they got in.

Then when Phoebe turned on the lights every jumped in-front of her screaming "surprise happy birthday Phoebe!" Phoebe was so surprised and happy, she hugged her family over and over again. Besides the family she lives with, and the friends she had gone out with, they were a few other people there. Grams, Patty and Victor were there, along with one of Phoebe's oldest friends. Elise's sister Rebecca and her niece Alyssa were there, along with Mikey and Darryl junior. Austin and little two year old Ginny were also there as well.

"You guys" Phoebe stated.

"How could we not celebrate your birthday, you're getting old sis" Prue teased.

Phoebe looked around at her family and finally began to realize, everyone was getting older. Wyatt was no longer that little toddler who conjured the dragon, he was now a preteen and holding baby Paris like an adult. Chris was no longer a bratty revengeful child, he was a handsome young pre-teen. Melinda, P.J. and the twins were starting to learn about the world and mature. Even the littlest kids were getting older and bigger by the minute. Prue was already forty four and Piper was already forty one, and Paige was thirty seven.

It was just one of those moments when you look around and remember who far you've come. Paige was now an advanced witch, and seemed as though yesterday Piper was chasing after her reversing all her stupidity with magic. Little Patty was already eleven months old, and Paris was already four months old. The year was almost over and seemed as though the New Year's Eve party had been yesterday.

Everyone gathered in the kitchen of living for supper. As she ate Phoebe watched the children she hadn't realized the big difference in behaviour and altitude during meal times. Wyatt and Chris were talking that new girl at school, Wyatt's relationship from February didn't last long. Melinda, P.J., Tamora, Kat, Henry Jr. and Parker were making each other laugh. Payton was helping littler brother pour juice into his cup, Preston used his manned and thanked her. Patty was using her fork all by herself, and Paris was being a baby and enjoying her bottle.

Before it was the complete opposite, Wyatt and Chris would be arguing. Melinda, P.J. and Henry Jr. would be the only ones behaving. The twins would be stealing each other's food and giving tit to the dog or throwing food at each other. Parker would complaining because she didn't get the meal she had wanted. Payton would be throwing her food on the floor, and Preston would be copying her thinking it's funny.

After supper Piper and Leo brought out the cake and sang the birthday song. Phoebe felt like she was having her fifth birthday all over again. It was the same type of cake with the same decorations. Phoebe had a wonderful birthday and didn't think it could ever be topped. A party filled with funny and silly family and friends was all she needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (last chapter for this book)**

 **A future premonition from the past** (The link to the wikki page is wiki/Message_Wall:Charmedforlife18 , also read the last paragraph of this chapter, I've explained some things about the wikki page.

On the first day of Christmas break it was Patty's first birthday. Since it was almost Christmas no party was planned. The kids who were older than one were going to have their pictures taken with Santa at the mall. Phoebe was going to stay at the manor with Patty and Paris.

Coop had just gotten Patty dressed in a birthday dress and put her in her high chair in the kitchen. By the time the family left for the mall Patty was done eating. Phoebe picked her up, but when she did she had a premonition.

In the premonition there was a little girl, one Phoebe had seen before. She had long brown hair, a cute little nose and resembled Phoebe quite a bit. Phoebe saw herself standing nearby waving at the little girl. The little girl smiled and ran into Phoebe's arms.

"HI Patty, I missed you" Phoebe stated as they hugged.

Suddenly Phoebe walked across the lawn to talk with Phoebe. However this Phoebe could not been seen because the premonition was in her perspective.

"Confused, probably though P.J, was that little girl" Phoebe said.

"You were wrong, it's Patty…she's a very special girl, she'll do great things one day" Phoebe stated then walked back to Patty who was now playing with her sisters and cousins.

When the premonition was over Phoebe looked down at her daughter she was holding in her arms. She suddenly noticed Patty already resembled the little girl in her premonition. The same premonition she had back when the avatars were around.

At the mall the kids and their parents were in the huge line to see Santa. Getting inpatient Piper froze the room and Paige orbed everyone behind them. Piper then unfroze the room and waited until Santa was done with the child who was currently on his lap. Once this was done Melinda was next, Wyatt and Chris felt they were too old to sit on Santa's lap.

"Hoho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Melinda Phoebe Halliwell."

"How old are you Melinda?"

"I'm seven years old."

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Better than last year."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

Melinda told him what she wanted then her brothers approached for the picture. Melinda had wanted both Wyatt and Chris in the picture since it had usually been done like that in the past. Then it was Tamora and Kat's turn to sit on Santa's lap.

"Ho ho ho what are your names?"

"I'm Tamora Mitchell and this is my twin sister Kat Mitchell" Tamora stated.

"How old are you girls?"

"We're seven years old" Kat replied.

"Have you been good girls this year?"

"Not really" both of them said.

"What would you like for Christmas?"

The twins took turns telling him what they wanted then smiled for the picture. Then it was Henry Juniors turn to sit on Santa's lap. During this Henry went to pay for the twins' picture.

"Ho ho ho what's your name?"

"I'm Henry Jr."

"How old are you Henry?"

"I'm six years old."

"Have you been a good boy this year?"

"Everyday."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

Henry Jr. told him what he wanted then smiled for the picture. Then it was P.J. and Parker's turn to sit on Santa's lap. During this Henry paid for Henry Jr.'s picture.

"Ho ho ho what are your names?"

"I'm P.J. and this is my little sister Parker" P.J. stated.

"How old are you girls?"

"I'm seven" P.J. said.

"I'm five" Parker informed.

"Have you been good girls this year?"

"I have but Parker hasn't all the time" P.J. said.

"What would you like for Christmas?"

P.J. and Parker took turns telling him what they wanted then smiled for the picture. Then it was Payton's turn to sit on Santa's lap. During this Coop went to pay for P.J. and Parker's picture.

"Hoho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Payton Halliwell."

"How old are you Payton?"

"Four."

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"I think so."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

Payton told him she wanted then smiled for the picture. Then it was finally Ginny and Preston's turn to sit on Santa's lap. During this Andy went to pay for Payton's picture.

"Ho ho ho what are your names?"

"Preston."

"Ginny."

"How old are you?"

"Two" Preston said said.

"Me too, I'm two" Ginny said

"Have you been good this year?"

"No" Preston said.

"Yes" Ginny said.

"What would you like for Christmas?"

Preston and Ginny did not take turns telling him what they wanted, but talked over each other instead, then smiled for the picture. Then it was time to pay for their picture then head home, Billie and Austin were going to their house with Ginny.

Back at the manor Phoebe had decided to summon an Angle of Destiney to figure what out why Patty was so special. Everyone else got home in the middle of this so Phoebe quickly explained what was going on. Patty and Paris were napping in the living room play pen.

"As I was saying this child will be to change anyone's path, even more so than us, you must teach her at a young age to only use this power for good and for the right people" the angel of Destiney stated then added "However I can ensure she doesn't gain that power if you prefer."

"We'll think about it and let you know' Phoebe decided and the Angle of Destiney vanished after a nod.

Christmas was the same as every year for this family. Grams and Patty were summoned from the dead to celebrate with them. On Christmas Eve all the children got to open one present which was a pair of pajamas for that night. Then Christmas Eve was filled with carolling and hot chocolate and watching the Grinch.

On Christmas morning as soon as Sam and Victor arrived it was time to open presents. This year Christy spent Christmas with Billie, Austin and Ginny. After presents Piper made a huge breakfast that was followed by playing outside in the snow.

At the end of the day everyone gather around each other for a family photo. Once this was done Grams and Patty returned to the spirit realm. Sam had to leave for a charge but hugged his daughter and grandkids good bye before leaving. Victor stayed to help clean up all the wrapping paper then made his way back to his hotel room.

That night once all the kids were in bed the adults talked and came up with the answer. They summoned an Angel of Destiney to inform them of their choice.

"We've decided it would be too risky for our daughter to have this power" Coop informed.

"If you are sure we'll will remove that Destiney from her life" the Angel of Destiney stated.

"We're sure, this is not the path we want for our daughter" Phoebe stated.

"Very well, Patty Penny Halliwell will no longer be able to gain this rare power" The Angel of Destiney informed.

That night Phoebe and Coop went to bed wondering if they had made the right choice. Unable to sleep Phoebe walked over to Patty's crib that was still in the corner of their bedroom. She looked down at her daughter sleeping so soundly and peacefully. Just by looking at her Phoebe got a feeling saying she had made the right choice.

Information on Wikkia Paige. (First of all I will update tonight after school. Not all spelling is correct I still have to go through that.)

Not all characters are there, the entire Halliwell/Mitchel family are, as well as Billie and her family. However some people didn't appear often enough to have valuable information to record such as Wyatt's friends and teachers. Also minor characters such as Darryl and his family have limited information as well as Elise, however they are there. Elise's niece is there as well her name is Alyssa Rothman, she has the same last name as Elise. For those who share the same name (like the patty's') for little Patty search her full name, which is Patty Victoria Halliwell. For adult Patty just type in Patty Halliwell in the search bar. The twin's share a page for them type in Tamora and Kat Mitchell, Darryl and Sheila share a page as well. For some characters you'll have to type up their full name I believe this is just for Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Chris Perry Halliwell and Melinda Phoebe Halliwell. For the Henry's Little Henry is Henry Mitchell Junior, Henry Mitchell is adult Henry. For P.J. just type in P.J. For Prue type in Prue Halliwell not Prudence. Also I will update at the end of every book, it was taking too long to update after every chapter. Also please don't not change or delete any of it took me months to complete it. I hoped this helped which is should as long as you know how to use a wikkia page.


End file.
